Seducing The Vampire
by PossesedRoguey
Summary: Remy Lebeau joins the X-men and is in for a huge surprise when he goes in a door that says do not enter...ROMY...VAMPIRE FIC!
1. Welcome Remy Lebeau

Disclaimer- I Don't own X-men! But if they don't make a 5th season SOMEBODY IS GOING TO BE PISSED!!  
  
Seducing the Vampire By: PossesedRoguey  
  
Chapter 1- Welcome to the X-men Remy Lebeau  
  
"Welcome to The X-Men Remy Lebeau" Charles Xavier looked up at his new student and smiled just a little, he held out his hand for him to shake and he did so.  
  
"I hope that you will become acquainted with all the students Older and younger" he said softly but enough so that everyone in the foyer could hear him. Behind him was Logan and Ororo, behind them was Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and all the Other new Recruits along with Pyro in the background with his arms around a pretty girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Yo! Mate, finally take 'care 'f yaw business in New Orleans?" Pyro said while laughing at the same time, he unwrapped his arm from around the girl and walk toward him  
  
"Always the 'impatient one are 'yaw?" Remy said and grabbed his hand and shook it hard, Pyro smirked back and shook it just as hard.  
  
"Well since you too well acquainted please show Mr. Lebeau his new room, it is the empty room next to yours Mr. Allerdyce, after you introduce everybody to him please. I have a conference to go to, so please make sure he gets settled, Goodbye students" Pyro nodded and started at the front of the line.  
  
"Right here is Stormy or Ororo, she can control weather" Pyro said while winking at her. She scolded and said "Stop calling me that its Strom"  
  
Pyro nodded and turned to the man next to her, Remy took one step back at the glare he was getting "Andd...this is Wolverine or Logan, and he's got super hearing, smell and has metal claws that come out of his skin...and don't sneak out when he's in duty" Pyro said the last part as a whisper but Logan heard hit a crossed his eyes and glared at the Pyromaniac  
  
"Next are Mr. and Miss Prefect, Scott Summers and Jean Gray, known as Cyclops and ...uh...Jean" Pyro laughed after finishing his sentence just noticing for the first time that she didn't have a codename  
  
Remy walk closer and took her hand lightly and kiss the top of it but kept his eyes locked on to hers "Bonjour Chere" She blushed and giggled and her voice came out somewhat as a "nice to meet you too"  
  
"Alright Lover boy, we got plenty more to go, this right here is Kitty and Kurt, Shadow Cat and Nightcrawler. The lil' Shelia can Phase through things and the blue fuzzy dude is a transporter" He nodded and smiled at them, Kitty blushed and mumbled and Kurt just glared at him  
  
"Right next is my Shelia, Amara, or Magma...guess what she can do mate! She's my soul mate" Pyro said walking back to the pretty girl with long brown hair and wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed and smiled at him and shook his head he held out toward her.  
  
"She's a flame?" Remy asked questionly. Pyro nodded his head vigorously and said "Yea! Together we are unbeatable with fire!" Pyro smiled and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Alright and finally we have the rest of the new Recruits, there's Iceman or bobby that can control ice. Sunspot or Roberto who can increase his energy with the Solar-Energy from the sun. Then there's Berzerker, or Ray who is basically a lightning bolt. Cannonball or Sam, who is a human cannonball. And finally the little one Jamie or Multiple who can make as many of himself as he wants." Remy nodded and smiled at them all trying to memorize the information  
  
"All right mate lets get you to your room" Pyro said picking up one for his 4 bags. "Damn Mate what the hell you got in these things?"  
  
"Cards" Remy put simply enough  
  
"That's why they call you Gambit!" Pyro said laughing then stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. It reveled a dark colored room, mostly colored in dark blue.  
  
"Nice" Remy said and walked into his room, he put his suitcases down  
  
"Remy'll unpack later, wanna show me this joint mon ami?" Remy said with a slight smirk  
  
"Sure, come on lets go" Pyro walked out the door and turned went the opposite was they came from, and Remy saw that there was a door with a "DO NOT ENTER" sticker on it. So of course Remy had to go in it, it was his thief instincts. He picked the locks that were on the door, looked down the hall and saw Pyro talking to himself and opened the door and walked in.  
  
When Remy walked inside and close the door he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was not a single light in the room but thankfully his mutation let him see in the dark, because of his demonic eyes. the room was a lot like his own but this one didn't have a window. He then saw movement on the bed, he walked closer and saw a young woman laying on the bed, he leant over more to get a good look of her and started to memorize her soft pale face.  
  
But before he got to look at anything more that her face, he was slammed up against the wall and the woman was holding him 2 feet above the ground. She opened her eyes and he saw that they were pitch black she then spoke in a soft but angry tone "Who they hell are you and what are you doing here"  
  
The way she spoke made Remy's skin crawl, wishing he would just curl up and give up, but Remy Lebeau never gave up. He then said "Remy, I'm a new X- men"  
  
She nodded slightly closed her eyes and after a minute, set him down on the ground and let go of his throat and said "Next time there's a do not enter sign, keep out! I'll see you later tonight at dinner" With that she opened the door and threw him out but he noticed she winced at the sunlight before she could slam the door on him  
  
"Nice to meet you too Chere" he said before getting up and walking back to his room to get some well deserved rest.  
  
* Well I hope you like my new story. I will finish my other one I just a had a spark of inspiration here.and lots of boredom! Well tell me how you like it!!  
  
PossesedRoguey 


	2. Black Blood

Seducing The Vampire  
  
By: PossesedRoguey  
  
  
  
Remy was startled by the knock at his door, he shouted "Hold on a sec", put on a Disturbed Shirt and slid on black baggy over his smooth silk black boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. He was surprised to find John there smirking at him. Before he could say a word John spoke for him  
  
"you just had to go in the door that says "Do not enter" didn't you?" John smirked again and shook his head  
  
"Oui, You know me mon ami, I always got to go for the dangerous things in life" Remy said smirking back at him.  
  
"Well, that Sheila sure is dangerous, you got one thing right"  
  
"Why is she in that room mon ami? She's not a werewolf or something is she" Remy said laughing at the last part. John smiled a little then shook his head  
  
"No, and don't ever let her hear you call her a werewolf. She'll go all out on you." Remy frowned a little bit noticing John was completely serious  
  
"Then what's wrong with la fille?"  
  
"You better ask her mate, not my place to tell; she's got to trust you before she can tell you. I only have bits and pieces of what happened to her but not the full truth. I just stay out of her way during the night, that's the only time she comes out of her "room"."  
  
Remy nodded grabbed his trench coat and walked down to dinner, but before he could reach the door to the dinning hall, he watched the sundown until the sun disappeared completely. He then felt a presence behind him; he turned around just to see a cloak enter the dinning hall and the door close right behind it.  
  
He wondered who that was, but dismissed the thought, knowing he would figure it out in a second. He then walked to the door, twisted the handle and opened it. It made a creaking sound as he entered and everybody looked over as he sat next to Pyro and across from Jean. He looked over and saw that the Professor and Dr. McCoy were gone but everyone else attended. Next to Jean was Scott, then Ororo, and across from Ororo sat Logan and on one side of him all of the new recruits. On the other side of Logan sat a young woman partly covered in the shadows.  
  
She then looked up at him, her green eyes piercing his red and black eyes. She smirked a little, then turned her head the opposite way and molded into the shadows so that you couldn't really make out her face. He looked her over and saw the same pale face and deep blood red lips that he saw earlier. He looked up to her eyes, which were averted from his and saw a deep emerald green.  
  
He then looked at her hair; it was a weird style that no one he had seen had it. Her hair was a deep brown with a little red in it, and then in the front of her hair were two thick white stripes. That's what made her look unique, her hair reached down to about 3 inches off her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him again, and he saw that she wore deep black eye makeup and nothing else. She glared at him slightly, trying to scare him off, but he just looked into and showed no emotion except a smile. She looked at him in confusion and shook her head and turned her head away again.  
  
The food was then set down on the table and he was taped by Pyro.  
  
"Mate, can yaw pass the pepper?" Pyro looked back and forth between her and him. Remy handed him the pepper and looked back at her, she was sitting there, looking at her plate but didn't move or try and get any food. When Logan put some steak on his plate she grimaced while looking at it. Remy then looked at the food, and saw nothing wrong with it. He then had the steak passed to him and didn't feel like eating, so he just passed it on. He did though grab some salad and put Ranch dressing on it.  
  
After dinner was over, he saw that she had eaten nothing but a Strawberry Banana "Naked" juice. She walked out of the dinning hall and into the kitchen. He followed her but stayed into the shadows, thinking that she couldn't see him. She opened the huge fridge and he crept right behind her and looked over her shoulder, if she knew he was there he decided to ignore him. She then opened the door to a minified, but before he got to see what was in it she turned around and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"You know, its not nice to spy on people" She said sarcastically and looked into his eyes  
  
"Ahh but chere you aren't exactly a person are you?" he smirked and she mirrored it back  
  
"Well, you figured out my little secret didn't you, aren't you the smart little Swamp rat?" he chuckled at his pet name  
  
"Chere you wound me, but I have yet to figure out what you are so I have not found out your secret, unless the little river rat wants to tell me" She glared at him and then turned her back on him, reopening the refrigerator that automatically closed, her hand froze in the hair when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and place there hand on her hips. She growled deep in her throat and pushed him off of her and on the floor, he smirked from his place and she grabbed a water bottle from the heated little mini refrigerator and stalked out of the room with her cloak swishing after her.  
  
"Damn" Remy cussed "I still don't have the belle's name" he got up, dusted himself off and straightened his trench coat and followed her outside.  
  
He walked outside and saw her jump into a near by tree, and look at the moon. She then took out her water bottle and saw her look at it, then drank the whole thing. She then whipped her mouth and crushed her bottle into a little tiny ball and throws it across the wall. She then looked toward him and glared at him for the thousandth time tonight.  
  
He walked toward her and jumped up on the same branch she was on and tilted his head "So what are you?" she looked at him with a spooky look in her eyes that suggested that he leave her alone. But he wasn't one to give up.  
  
She then spoke "Go, leave me alone!" She looked up at him with deep black eyes with sparkles of red in them and an evil glint in them. He didn't need to be told twice, that what he was dealing with could kill him so easily no one would doubt it. Remy took off running and could feel her presence behind him tracking him into the woods.  
  
He jumped into the nearest tree took out his bo staff and looked around for her, he then felt extremely weird and was on the verge of blacking out but could not for some reason. It was then that he figured out that he was paralyzed and could not more, but could dart his eyes around and hear everything around him. Below him was the girl looking up at him, then looked straight ahead and saw 3 figures walk toward her and stop about 5 feet in front of her.  
  
She took a step back and looked at all of there faces before nodding her head slightly, like she was being forced to bow to them. They then spoke some strange language that he couldn't make a word out of nor could he tell what they were speaking.  
  
"Yur kuw luqfdist mt fkskmskem losjfn" The one in the middle spoke with a British accent, even though this language had a hissing tone to it, you could hear the differences.  
  
Then the young woman replied "Suif djsdue djfr kdkwem rfke" she crossed her arms as if trying to protect something over her chest or her arms  
  
The one to the left then took out a knife and started to walk toward her "Jdue dkeui wejdue jfdusej djeuj" the other two walked appeared behind her and grabbed her arms and held then open for the knife  
  
Try as he might, all Remy could do was sit and watch as they slit her wrist and poured her black blood into a small vase looking object. She struggled, but then soon felt drowsy and sunk down toward the floor. As soon as the vase was filled, they let her go and she fell to the floor.  
  
"dki kifg dioek oejdkl lwekju" the sentence started to fade as they disappeared into thin air.  
  
Remy then felt his whole body go back to normal and jumped down to where the fille was. He saw her lying there with her eyes open, thinking she was dead walked up to her and put his hand on her neck, seeing if she had a pulse. But as soon as he touched her, he felt his whole soul had risen out of his body and was being pushed into her, she then woke up with a start and pushed him off of her.  
  
Her breath was quick and shallow, she was panicking. She could feel him inside of her, like another one of her victims but this time he didn't die. The ghost inside her felt like it was trying to get back into his body and kept forcing her to push him back down. Why did he have to help her! She was so vulnerable and she couldn't control her powers when she was weak or feeding.  
  
He lay there on the ground trying to calm down, for him that had to be the most "out of body" experience a person could have. It felt great at the time, but not always good things are the best things for you. If she hadn't pushed him off his whole soul would have gone into hers and all he would be is a lifeless corpse.  
  
He then saw her push herself up, she paused to look at him for a second and before he could say a word, she left. She walked out to the gates and jumped the wall, turned around to look at him again, and jumped down on the other side of the wall, where she disappeared.  
  
He finally let out a breath he had been holding and picked himself off the ground, dusted himself off and walked back into the mansion. He and some questions to ask and only one person would tell him, the only one who probably knew. Logan, he looked like he was her father figure or a protector, he would ask him. He would also make sure he got all the information and not just parts and pieces of it. When he reached the door Logan was standing there, looking like he was waiting for someone, maybe it was him. He walked up toward him and nodded, he then looked into his eyes and knew that he was the one he was waiting for. He then gave him a "follow me" look and walked toward the library.  
  
** I have to thank ya all!! I got so many reviews!! ::kisses all reviewers!!:: Haha yea this ones a little longer so hopefully you like it more!! So Logan's going to explain next.. fun I get to write out a lecture! Haha adios  
  
PossesedRoguey! 


	3. The Devil's Fiends

Seducing The Vampire  
  
By: PossesedRoguey  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He looked at Logan trying to get any information he could out from him before he spoke; he always liked to be ahead of things. But this was one of the things that was way over his head, and he didn't know how high. They then stopped at the Library, he didn't know existed, he expected no one to be in there.  
  
He was right, there wasn't a single soul in there and it looked like there hadn't been for a while. There was dust covering every book, except for some reason the poetry section was really clean and looked like it had been used a lot. He then turned to the couches in the center of the room and saw Logan walking toward them and flopping down on one, as soon as he opened his eyes he glared at him.  
  
The look he gave him was one of annoyance and protectiveness; he looked at him then to the seat, motioning him to sit down. Remy did with great reluctance, and then spoke.  
  
"I want answers, not half of the answer the full upfront thing." Remy said sticking his chest out a little, trying to look intimidating. Logan glared at him.  
  
"Look Bub, you don't need to know the whole thing, none of us know the whole thing what makes you thing you deserve it?" He growled it out trying to make sure he got the point. Remy sat back in his chair and let Logan continue, looking a little afraid to talk right now.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything, she's the one that has to trust you and make sure your not going to run off with her secret. It's her choice not mine whether or not to tell you. Maybe if your smart enough you'll figure it out, but for right now you might want to leave her the hell alone and let her sort things out. She's had a rough life she doesn't need you making it worse." With that said he got up from the seat dusted off his pants and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well wasn't that informative, I got all the information I needed!" Remy said sarcastically, "Maybe some coffee is in order"  
  
He walked out of the room and went straight to the garage and to the back; there was a brand new motorcycle with a black helmet sitting on top. The bike itself was a shiny black with green in it, *Like the color of her eyes* he thought. Remy looked around seeing who said that, then shook his head. Imagination. He started up the back, swung his leg over the side and put on his helmet and went off in a flash. He was riding down the highway at a fast 95 miles per hour and dodged the cars around him, he knew exactly he could go. The place he always went to get away and had the best all around coffee, The Black Tavern, a local gothic hangout where you could get the blackest coffee except for Romania itself.  
  
He sped up and saw the exit, he turned and flew down the off ramp and right onto a small narrow street and followed it down to where you could see this black little house, type thing. He walked into there and noticed that only half of the house was full, that was a good thing he didn't really want to be around people. He walked over and told the waitress what he wanted, when she handed him his drink he went and sat at a table in the back.  
  
This was so calming it almost brought him to sleep, if it wasn't for three people walking in with black hoods and black robes. Remy thought that they looked semi-familiar but didn't think more than twice about it.  
  
He left a tip on the table and started walking out of the door, when he turned around and saw all three of the hooded figures looking at him, when one moved slightly he saw that it had the worst image he had ever seen. The eyes on the creature were in the shape of cats eyes but the entire thing was black, Hey at least he had color in his! Then his face wasn't oval, but a complete round circle, he had no nose and a small tiny mouth that mad his face look even bigger than it was before.  
  
Remy took a step back and turned around from the creatures and quickly walked out of the door. When he got out of the door, he turned around making sure that they didn't follow him and walked back to his bike and got back on. He drove home in complete silence and didn't even yell an "Yhoo" while jumping off a ramp some kids made.  
  
He finally got back to the Mansion and saw the fille sitting there; she looked like she was waiting for someone. *Hopefully someone, those things are no people.* He walked up to her and sat down right next to her. She looked over at him and sighed, She faced him and stared at him.  
  
"What do you want to know Swamp Rat?" She asked, she didn't have any malice in her voice or anything. She sounded sweet, but a tough person. You could always tell the person by the sound of their voice.  
  
He took in a deep breath and asked the one question that had been bugging him for the past day. "What ARE you?"  
  
She smirked at the question and said "I should have guessed that one, are you sure you really want to know. You know I've never had anyone as persistent as you to find out my secrets.  
  
He smirked thinking it was a compliment and looked her into the eyes, and then out to the lake they were looking over. "Yes" was the only word he spoke, and glanced briefly back at her.  
  
"I am a vampire, the devil's daughter, An Immortal, the very thing that most people in this world fear." She stopped to see his reaction; she then looked over to him, to see him take off his sunglasses for the first time. She couldn't really see then yet, but when she turned she got a great sight.  
  
"Well, it seems we have something in common chere, I am the devil's accomplice." She looked at his eyes and couldn't stop staring into them. They were completely black with red irises.  
  
She gazed into them and finally looked away, she looked over the lake again, and then realized that he hadn't said anything about her being a vampire. "Why do you not care?" she asked quietly  
  
"Ahh, mon chere" She scowled at that "I do not care, I have dealt with way worse. You just have to learn how to tame them" Her eyes flashed red at this comment and Remy winced knowing he shouldn't have said that  
  
"SO you're going to TRY AND TAME ME???" she asked with furious rage. "I'M NOT SOME ANIMAL" she looked like she had enough, but she felt 2 arms wrap around her waist, she then took his shirt and with out thinking flung him off the roof.  
  
A four-story roof, she ran over the side and saw him smash into a tree and fall all the way down. She jumped off the roof and ran toward him and knelt down to check his pulse. *SHIT!!* She screamed in her head. She couldn't think of anything to do, she then picked him up and ran into the med-lab, so quickly that there was a breeze that flew behind her as she ran.  
  
"HANK!!!"  
  
** Me sooo evil! Well at least she told him huh? Lol maybe ill do an explanation.maybe! Depends on if you really want it!! Lol Hope ya liked it  
  
PossesedRoguey 


	4. Enclosed Spaces

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men! That's my dream!! Nor do I own Finding Nemo, well I own the movie but you know what I mean  
  
Seducing The Vampire By: PossesedRoguey  
  
Chapter 4-Enclosed spaces  
  
"HANK" yelled Rogue in a worried voice, a huge blue beast came into the room with his glasses on the top of his head and looked mildly surprised to see her in there.  
  
"What can I do for you Rogue?" he looked over at her, she then nodded downward to where Remy was lying in her arms, knocked unconscious. She them wondered how he could not have noticed him right when he walked in, but gave it no more thought  
  
"Well, let us put Mr.Lebeau on the table and see how he's doing." She then placed him on the table on his muffiny ass (hahahaha), not gently but also not rough. He then went around and checked his heart and placed his hand around his chest to find broken bones.  
  
"Well it looks like there's not that much damage here, he's only broken a rib and bruised another one. He'll be able to get out of here tomorrow." He said to rogue with much happiness  
  
"Grreat" Mumbled Rogue and was kicked back into reality by Hank clearing his throat.  
  
"And.um. how exactly did this happen Miss. Darklhome?" he looked at her from over his glasses and looked at her with slight disappointment  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye "I threw him off the roof" and looked back at Remy  
  
Hank smiled and nodded "Well next time when you get angry at my students please refrain from throwing them off the roof" She smirked and nodded not saying another word until Remy muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Sea monkey took my money" and turned over on his side. Rogue was chuckling and almost cracked a smile, but them frowned at the thought of when Remy had seen earlier that day. She was still weak from having been drained.  
  
Hank looked at her in worry "Why don't you go up and get some rest, he'll be fine by tomorrow night when you awake. Please, maybe get something to drink you look a little tired."  
  
She looked at him and looked at her shaking hand, she then nodded and walked straight out of the room, to get some food and return to her room.  
  
She walked out of the lab and straight to the kitchen, where she grabbed another water bottle full of blood. When she turned around she heard kitty just walking into the kitchen. Not really caring if she was they're sat down on the counter and watched her walk into the room.  
  
"Like, Hi Rogue!, like what are you still doing up its almost dawn?" she asked a with a concern voice, Rogue looked up at her, then looked out of the window and saw that the sun was almost rising. She grabbed her bottle and put in the pocket of her trench coat and nodded to kitty for a basic look of thanks.  
  
Rogue rushed up the stairs, on her way up she bumped into Scott. She shook her head and glared at him, she hated that smug look on his face, the "I'm so perfect and Jean is my Perfect queen just please kiss my ass." She looked up and saw that he was looking at her with concern, well his eyebrows were wrinkled, but you couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses.  
  
"Hey rogue are you okay?" he touched her shoulder in another concerned look.  
  
She yanked her arm back and snapped back at him "Why is everybody freaking up at dawn?" She didn't even want to hear an answer and walked straight into her room after dodging a few people in the hallway. She then lay down on her bed and glared up at the ceiling, *Why do I feel so bad about doing that to Remy, even though he did deserve it! * She sighed and took out her water bottle. She drank greedily; since they drained her she was extremely thirsty. She then looked across the room where a huge carving was made into the wall. It was in the shape of a boat with a line going straight through it and off of that line were other little lines.  
  
She glared at it and then looked in the other direction quickly, she never wanted to be reminded of that "place" again. At least all they do is take blood from her once every 2 months. Its better that being back in.*JUST FORGET IT* she shouted to herself.  
  
She then looked to the other side of her room, where a huge closet lay, inside of that was her coffin. She only used it if she was really in danger, or if she felt like it. IT was one of things that made her feel safe; the enclosed spaces always made her feel better.  
  
Her coffin could fit two people easily; too bad she would never use the extra space, except for when she rolled around. She had always wanted a "partner in crime" as she said. *Why am I thinking depressing thoughts*  
  
She sighed and turned around in her bed again this time to face the 3rd wall of her 4 walls surrounding her. The other wall was just a plain wall; she liked this one the best. In the middle of it, though were a couple pictures.  
  
Even though suspicion said that vampire's couldn't see their reflection, they can. It depended on their mood, if she was depressed or, if she just found out she was a vampire, she couldn't see her reflection. But if she knew how to control them, which she did, then she could. No one would like to know that they couldn't see their reflection, to see how they looked.  
  
She looked back up at the pictures and saw about 10 pictures. One was of the whole x-men team, she had drawn it and colored it, it was in a huge frame that was in the middle of everything. She even captured their personality; she was also in the picture, she was standing in the way back with her trench coat on and her arms crossed. She looked.deadly but longingly to be a part of the team.  
  
She then looked at the picture, then got up off the bed and took it off the wall. It was now not up to date, she needed to add Remy. She took the picture out of the frame and walked to her art desk. It was covered with pastels, chalk and colored pencils. He painting was of a combination of all three. She sat down on the stool and started to draw Remy in the other side of her, the only open space.  
  
She then drew an outline of his body, and his face, but realized it was 9 in the morning and she had to go to bed. She sighed and slid back into her bed, leaving her drawing there until tomorrow, when she had to return to the confines of her room.  
  
After about 10 minutes of restless sleeping she turned her head back to the 3rd wall. There was now a huge hole missing among the pictures. She saw most of the pictures were of the X-men around the house, smiling at the camera with there friends. She then saw a couple pictures of her sitting from far away reading a book.in the daylight.  
  
This was one of her most favorite picture, it was the last day that she was able to see the sunlight, she loved that picture. It showed her the way she was before she was this-thing. She put that to the back of her mind, the next picture was of her old family. If you could call them that, it was Mystique and Irene holding her while she was about 7 years old. Mystique was in her original form and Irene had her glasses off. Little Rogue was sitting in the middle of them with a huge smile on her face, her white streaks always present. Mystique and Irene were also smiling and both holding Rogue.  
  
She smiled at that picture, she loved both her foster mothers. Mystique didn't really do anything to her, she loved and cared for her. She understood why she lied to her and made sure she wasn't an X-Men, they were her archrivals. Why would you want your own daughter to be one, she saw her mom on occasions.  
  
Rogue sighed and stopped looking at the pictures, they were memories of the past, that's all they are. You don't worry about your past but worry about your future, you can change that, and you can't change your past. That was one of her rules, along with never let anyone get close. That was with her past mutation but she still stuck to it, if you don't let anybody in to your heart they can't break it.  
  
**Down to the lab**  
  
Remy awoke with a grown, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a huge white room with a huge X symbol everywhere. He tried to sit up but he looked down at his ribs and saw a line of bruises along his stomach, he decided not too. He tried to remember how he got here, he closed his eyes to see if he could concentrate better that way.  
  
**Flashback** He flew off the roof, not knowing how high it was, it looked and saw Rogue looking at him in malice, but then realizing what she did looked extremely worried, he then felt the impact of the ground on his stomach. He must have turned around when he landed because he felt extreme pain on his stomach, but didn't pass out immediately.  
  
He heard Rogue jump off the roof and land right by his side, when she did pick him up gently, he did pass out.  
  
**Back to Reality **  
  
He sighed and knew that he disserved that and looked around the room and saw a huge beast walk to him with a white lab coat on.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lebeau, well it looks like you have quite a predicament here. But it seems that when you feel of the 5 story roof, you did pretty well."  
  
Remy took all this in for a second, * Five stories! Mon Dieu that fille was mad at moi *  
  
Hank took out a vile and handed it to him "This will cure your ribs by tonight but it will make you fell sleepy, after you take this go to sleep and when you wake up you will be in perfect shape again"  
  
Remy nodded and took the contents of the vile and set it down, he then rolled over and fell asleep, at the exact same time Rogue did.  
  
****************************************** Well did ya like it?? Yea sorry it took my a while to update it, I was busy reading other people's fanfics!! So yea do think I should do a dream sequence or should I just go from when Remy or Rogue wakes up? OH well if no one tells me ill pick! Hope you like it!!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REIVEWERS!! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!!  
  
PossesedRoguey 


	5. The little boy with the red eyes

Seducing the Vampire By- PossesedRoguey  
  
Chapter 5-The little boy with the red eyes  
  
~ Dream Sequence ~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked around the black void and wondered aimlessly in a forward direction. She shuttered at the cold air that just rushed by and had a feeling that something wasn't right. Her pace quickened and became into a light jog, another cold wind rushed by, colder and harder than before. She then made her jog into a straight out run and saw light about two hundred yards away, she sprinted until she came crashing out of some bushes.  
  
Her eyes quickly darted around to see where she was and if she was in any danger or not. Her eyes adjusting to the light noticed she was in a small compact room with a little boy sitting in the middle rocking back and forth with only rags as clothes. As she walked toward the little child she noticed that his body was covered in scars and on some parts of his body he was bleeding, all in all he didn't look in great shape.  
  
She came close to the little boy and whispered out to him, the boy noticed nothing and continued rocking with his face buried down into his arms. His face was so far buried in his arms that all you could see, for his facial features was loose brown hair just hanging around his ears. He was a skinny boy, but also had a little muscle.  
  
Rogue then tried tapping the child with out hurting him more, her hand did not even touch the boy, and it couldn't reach him. She pounded on the force field that surrounded him and looked at him and wondered if he knew that she couldn't touch him. Just then the little stopped rocking and tilted his head to the opposite wall that rogue was near. Nothing was strange about the back of his head, but on his neck was a number.  
  
The number looked tattooed there, it looked permanent forever. She'd seen this before, it was during the holocaust when they wanted to separate the Jewish people from the other religions (is that right?). The only difference is that the numbers were placed on their arms instead of on the back of their necks.  
  
The door opened and a huge gust came into the room, filling it with cold air and the smell of chemicals. Just then a tall man with long blond hair down to his shoulders came in. His hair was slicked back and was a white platinum blond. His nose was turned up very snobby looking and had deep gray eyes with specks of black in them. His face was almost pure white and had a slight touch of red to them on the checks.  
  
As soon as the boy saw him he scooted away from him to the wall farthest away from him but still would not face Rogue. The man snickered and grabbed the boy by his rags and dragged him across the white room. The last thing she saw of the little boy was his red and black eyes, looking around the room as if he would never see it again mixed with a deep look of fear.  
  
~ End dream ~ (hahaha good way to end it, non?)  
  
Rogue woke up with a start; her brain tried to remember the dream. She closed her eyes in concentration and the whole thing came flooding back to her. She shook lightly and wondered if that really was Remy and if it was did it really happen to him. She quickly rose from her bed and checked the time, it was around 7 p.m. Just about the right time for her to go outside, she looked over at her drawing, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
  
She walked straight to the medical lab and saw Remy there lying on the first cot, where she had placed him yesterday. He looked very peaceful until rogue started looking at him with an intense stare. He looked very nervous and turned on his side with his back facing her. She looked down his back and could see the rippling muscles that traveled down his back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed small black numbers along the back of his neck.  
  
Her breathing almost stopped completely and walked toward him without realizing it. She took her hand and was about to place it on the numbers but just hovered over it. The numbers were as followed: 88D17W06J. The numbers were completely random but looked quite painful, seeing they weren't even in a straight line. They looked like they had been placed on very quickly and not really caring about the pain. She reached out and touched the code and stroked it gently.  
  
All of a sudden she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her down onto the bed underneath the person. She opened her eyes and glared at the person, Remy was on top of her, and pinning her down by her arms and pushing his pelvis down to her keeping her locked in his embrace. She gasped at the position and glared up at him.  
  
His eyes was one of the most scariest things shed ever seen, they were glaring at her with such hatred that only a life time of hurt and betrayal could make him have those eyes. Once he did see whom she was, his eyes lightened up, but still held onto her. His arms slipped around her waist, and his head rested on her shoulders.  
  
He spoke very softly but clearly "So you did see it"  
  
She nodded lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist as well, just more cautiously. She leaned her head upon his and gripped him tighter. He relaxed completely and nuzzled his face into her neck, before completely falling asleep. She sighed, she only knew the guy for a night and she knew it wasn't like this guy to be so out of character. She then wondered was this place that he was in, just like her nightmare that had haunted her dream since the day she escaped. Could he understand her pain and hatred toward the outside world? Could he?  
  
With that last thought she hugged him tighter and rested her head on his and started to think in deep logic, to see if she could trust him or not with her secret.  
  
~~~~~~~ Well that's the 5th chapter, its kinda weird and right now I'm in the mountains and I only have this laptop with me and no Internet service (crying). So hope you like it review please!! Thanks a lot adios and thanks to all my reviewers!!! Love you all  
  
~ PossesedRoguey 


End file.
